


Not A Love Spell

by Star55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, light mentions of mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was pretty sure it was all just physical between he and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Love Spell  
>  **Author:** Star  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Word Count:** 1,700+  
>  **Summary:** Stiles was pretty sure it was all just physical between he and Derek.  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of mating.  
>  **A/N:** This is my first foray into the Teen Wolf fandom. If not for [abiteforakiss](http://akissforabite.tumblr.com) and [littlelemur2](http://littlelemur2.tumblr.com) this fic wouldn’t be.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

At first, it was all physical. Technically, at first, it was a spell because, of course, where there are werewolves, Alphas and Kanimas, there had to be some kind of magic not too far away.

Lydia had made herself a new friend during the first semester of their junior year and, of course, her friend had to be different as well if she was ever going to fit into their crazy little pack. Mia hadn’t even _looked_ like she could be into magic. Of course that was stereotyping but when Stiles had first met her, she seemed normal. Not a hint of black clothes, pentacles, black cats, or any other witch clichés were present around Mia. She was essentially like Lydia, which, Stiles supposed, was what drew Lydia to her in the first place.

Mia had come from a long line of witches and while she was quite capable of performing basic spells, Lydia was not. Each time the pair got together, something either ended up exploding, or someone lost their sight or hearing for a few hours. It wasn’t fun to be their test subjects at the best of times.

Then the weird stuff started happening. Weirder than usual for them. 

Lydia and Mia were often together, giggling over something that seventeen year old girls giggled over, so Stiles didn’t really pay attention. He had got over his crush on Lydia when they’d made out one night and it felt like he was kissing his sister. 

When it hit him, he was with Derek. He still wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. A spell gone awry or just a mixture of chemicals, herbs and god knows what else that had exploded in his face.

Lydia still denies it was anything they should be worried about but when Stiles had inhaled the potent mixture after it had been accidentally thrown at him (“I thought you were the _bad guy_ ,” Lydia had protested), he had been standing next to Derek. To say the results weren’t what Lydia and Mia had expected was an understatement. Stiles and Derek refused to tell _anyone_ what had happened that night. Stiles had his first proper sexual encounter that night.

Sure, it was pressed up against the trunk of a tree, with his pants around down by his ankles and Derek practically mauling him but it still counted. Especially if the mind blowing orgasm was anything to go by.

The second time was adrenaline, or that’s what Stiles told himself. 

It was like their world was crumbling around them. The wrong people were found out about their pack – that there were werewolves, Alphas and witches roaming Beacon Hills and the people that had found out wanted them gone. The Hunters were involved, not ones to miss a chance to kill off werewolves.

Stiles had no idea where Scott and Allison were. Lydia, Jackson and Mia were missing and Isaac, Boyd and Erica had all been captured and were probably being tortured beyond reason but apparently that hadn’t been a concern for their Alpha when Stiles had been pressed up against him in the basement of the old, burned down Hale house. 

They had simply been looking for weapons or anything that could get them out of the mess alive but it had hit Stiles that this was it – maybe they were all going to die this time. Things were pretty evenly matched – there were Hunters and civilians and god knows what else after them.

Stiles didn’t want to admit it but he was losing his head. He was about to have a full blown panic attack, unable to logically find a way out of the situation, when Derek’s lips had crashed against his own. All thought process had promptly left his head and Stiles had just leaned into Derek’s touch, soaking him in. 

It was rough, of course. With Derek, it was always rough but Stiles needed to _feel_ right then so badly. He had clawed at Derek’s naked back with his blunt fingernails and each time Derek thrust into him, it burned hotly, being too unprepared and probably not enough lubricant used but it was just what Stiles wanted.

If Stiles was going to die – he wanted to go out with a bang. Literally.

They hadn’t died, though. It was barely even a battle by the time Mia and Lydia’s magic had worked. Derek barely had to go into full Alpha mode to track down Isaac, Eric and Boyd and Scott had helped rescue them.

Everyone was battered and bruised but it was well worth it for them to take another breath, to keep on living.

Stiles and Derek still didn’t talk about their sexual encounters. He wasn’t sure if he even _could_ talk to Derek about them – not that he wanted to, of course. It was a ‘the world is ending’ thing this time and meant absolutely nothing.

Stiles was pretty sure that the third time didn’t really count, either. He had been awake for almost seventy two hours straight, had probably had one too many Adderalls but he never really cared. He needed to stay awake while he and Derek staked out the new Hunters in town. After their last battle, the Argents had backed off. Allison was firmly on their side and had pretty much told her dad that he wasn’t allowed to hurt Derek, Scott or anyone else in their pack. Since she was their leader now, the Argents had to abide by her rules.

Sadly, that didn’t stop other Hunters from making their way to Beacon Hills. Allison and her father had tried to tell the new Hunters that there was nothing to worry about but the moment the new Hunters had heard Jackson howling one night, it had been on.

Derek refused to let anyone else in his pack get hurt. Stiles wasn’t sure exactly _when_ he had started caring about them all but he was kind of glad that the Alpha had finally stepped into his role completely. 

Somehow, with Derek’s newfound sense of responsibility, it had led them to park, in the dark, trying to keep an eye on the new Hunters’ home. They were trying to figure out some kind of pattern to get rid of the Hunters before they caused serious damage. Lydia and Mia had taken the first shift, which left Derek and Stiles taking the midnight to six am shift. Stiles knew he should have slept before then because his brain was functioning on overdrive from the lack of sleep but that was pretty normal for him.

How their stake out had turned into Derek blowing Stiles, he wasn’t sure but it was amazing and worth it. Derek’s tongue was positively sinful. He could do things that Stiles was pretty sure that no one should ever legally be allowed to do. Stiles had been a panting quivering mess from the first lick and by the time he had come down Derek’s throat, he was pretty sure that he could have slept for a week. 

They missed the rest of their stake out, opting to make out and then sleep.

Eventually, the Argents got the other Hunters to leave town and things slowly went back to being normal in Beacon Hills.

Things had changed between them. Stiles thought it was just sex at first because who _wouldn’t_ want to lose their virginity to someone like Derek Hale, despite his sourwolf face? He was sexy and Stiles knew it. Heck, he had fantasised about Derek on so many occasions that it wasn’t funny.

Things went from just sex to Stiles waking up in the middle of the night with Derek climbing in his window and silently getting under the covers, pulling him close. Stiles would wake up with Derek spooning him, or he’d wake up half splayed across Derek’s chest. Sex was just another part of their weird relationship.

More often than not, whenever Derek climbed into his bed, or when Stiles fell asleep at Derek’s, sex wasn’t the first thing on their mind. It was odd but they more than made up for it by having sex whenever and wherever possible. So Stiles was pretty sure that things were still just sex between them.

He didn’t mind it. He was still a teenager, even though he had graduated from high school more than a year ago, and he appreciated being able to get laid whenever he felt the urge, or whenever Derek felt the urge.

Scott started commenting about how Stiles had started to smell like Derek. Stiles wondered how long it had taken Scott to even realise that there was something going on between them. He didn’t blame Scott, of course. There was always _some_ kind of crazy going on in their town – werewolf hunters, witch hunters, werewolves coming back from the dead – twice. 

Stiles had brushed off Scott’s comments easily. He just had to change the subject to Allison and Scott was happily distracted.

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to talk about what he had with Derek, he just didn’t know if he could define it for Scott. It was complicated to _think_ about sometimes, let alone to try and explain. He and Derek had an intense sexual relationship and sometimes (okay, a lot of the time) they woke up in each other’s beds, _spooning_. It was completely normal.

A few months later, Scott pulled Stiles up on it again. This time with the rest of their pack in the room.

Everyone’s eyes had been on Stiles and Derek, who had been sitting, quite closely, together on the couch during one of their pack movie nights. 

When Stiles thought of it, it was really obvious. Everyone in their pack had paired off. Scott had Allison, Jackson had Lydia, Erica had Mia, and both Boyd and Isaac had outsiders that they had chosen for their mates, and Derek? Well, he had Stiles.

Neither Stiles nor Derek confirmed or denied that they were anything more than two people who occasionally (okay, frequently) had sex.

No one minded. They had all paired up themselves, it was only natural for their Alpha to find a mate. Stiles hadn’t really thought of it like that at all – being Derek’s mate. Being with Derek didn’t feel like that most of the time. It just felt… _right_.

So when Derek’s fingers slipped between his own half way through the movie, Stiles couldn’t help but think _yeah, this could work._

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
